Movie Madness
by Light In The Endless Dark
Summary: Hey, I'm Robin Fall. I moved to California six months ago, and have started acting. I finally got my first major movie role, as Max in Maximum Ride. But the Director is creeping me out. Bad things start to happen, and now I wonder just what is real.
1. Audutions

**Another fanfic about something that was probably already done.  
Just to warn ya: I can't really get on fanfiction all that much.  
Updated will be infrequent.  
Sorry.  
Also, I do not know if there will be a Maximum Ride movie.  
And I don't know how regular movie auditions go,  
So I'm making this all up.**

"Robin Fall, please come to the audution room" Said a bored female voice over the loudspeaker. I shivered in excitement as I stood from my chair, walking out of the room that was crowded with snobby teenagers.

It was another big opportunity that I probably wouldn't get. The part of Max in 'The Angel Experiment' was way out or my league... but a girl had to try, right?

The audition room was small, and foreboding. A woman that was probably like, seventy, sat in a director's chair beside a large camera mounted on one of those stick thingies. She held a clipboard in hand along with a pencil that was ready to start taking notes.

"Ms. Fall, please stand in front of the camera. Here is the material you may use to audition." She handed me a single paper. I handed her the application.

I stood in front of the camera trying not to vomit from nervousness.

"Before we begin, I have a few simple questions. One: What is your acting expirence?"

"I-I've been in a few commercials. I just moved here a few months ago so there really wasn't that much time."

"M-hm. And what is your athletic ability?"

"I run about a mile most days."

"How informed are you in the whole Maximum Ride series?"

"I have read the whole thing several times."

"How fast can you read?"

"Three hundred pages in under three hours."

"What is your blood type?"

What? My blood type? "A."

"Have you had any serious relationships with anyone?"

"Never..." This seemed a bit personal now. What was this lady getting at?

"Now, if you will, please read the card as if the events were actually happening."

In, out, in, out...This was it.

**(Exerpt from The Angel Experiment, page 163)**

"Bomb? You guys set off a _bomb?_ Didn't that tell the Erasers exactly where you were? You should have stayed hidden!"

"All right, thank you, that's enough. You can go. Someone from the studio will be in toutch later today if you get the part."

I nodded and left. The intercom called in another girl.

The small elavator took me two floors down and out into a cheerful lobby. I exited through the revolving door and was met with a smoggy sunset. The sky was stained orange, pink, and gray. Nothing compared to the sunsets back home...

Home. I'd moved across the country six months ago when my mother had divorced with my dad. He and my older brothers still lived in Florida, I almost never talked to them. It was sad, that my whole world had fallen apart the year of eighth grade. No more public school - now I was educated at home. No more crazy friends, they were left behind. No more anime conventions, walks on a quiet beach, boat rides on the canal, or goofing off with my older siblings. Shane and Brian were as good as dead now.

But those were things I chose to forget. I'd willingly given up my old life for a world of honking cars and smoggy skies.

My small apartment was a short walk away from the office bulding. It was on the fifth floor. Just two bedrooms, a living room, a small bathroom and minature kitchen.

Ginger, my small mottled orange and white cat meowed hello. I cuddled her while watching TV. Just stupid news about ducks on the highway, a person murdered in their own home, regular stuff.

My mom was probably going to be late again, she taught science at a nearby public college. So I was never allowed to flunk. Or get a b. I fell asleep on the couch.

Then the phone rang, my stupid ringtone made me freeze.

I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked fearfully.

"Robin Fell?"

"Y-yes?" Could it be...

"It pleases me to inform you that you will be taking the part of Max in the fiture morion picture, 'The Angel Experiment'. The directions to our studio will be emailed within the hour. Goodbye." The person hung up.

Oh, my god, my god, my god...

I'd done it!

**There we go!  
First chap's done!  
They have Robin's email 'cause it was on the sheet she  
had to fill out. Thanks!  
Please R&R!**

**-Nothing is as it seems on the surface.**

***Light In The Endless Dark**


	2. Introductions

**Annnnd here we have it!  
Thanks for the reviews!  
Love ya!  
I completeley made up the studio, too. It's fake.  
Oh yeah, I'm a die-hard Iggy fan.  
Think what you want about that.**

Okay, here's what I did after getting the call:

Squealed loudly and gave my cat a hug hard enough to brake her ribs.

Jumped around like a ditz.

Called my mother and told her.

POSTED IT TO FACEBOOK!

After that delightful series of events, I logged onto my hotmail account, and found the message that said,

_Congratulations on recievcing your first part in a movie. You start tomorrow at 9:00 am. The first day will be devoted to meeting your costars and touring the set. Come to 1007 Legna drive tomorrow, Antana Studios. Print out this message and you shall be permitted to enter._

_Thank you, and don't be late._

Wow...did things always go this way?

******Don't mind me! Just a time jump!******

The building was huge and indistrial-looking. It had a simple sign: Antana Studios. Nothing stupid or fancy.

I jogged across the street. A burly-looking security guard stood in a little booth.

"Buisness?" He asked

"I am Robin, the person who got the part of Max. Here's the email they sent me." I pushed the slip pf paper through the small hole.

"Hmm...Hmm...Yes, you can go in, Ms. Fall. I'm sure that you will find the way. Almost everyone else is here, so hurry up."

With a bright, "Thank you!" I scurried off and through the doors. Inside there were bustling people with clipboards, cameramen, and a whole lotta noise.

And where did I go you might ask? Why, to the samll cluster of kids!

There was a tall boy with light ginger hair about my age, a guy with black hair that was probably six three. A little black girl, and two blonde kids. Probably the others. They didn't notice as I walked over.

Black hair was ranting: "I mean, come on, they hired an amateur actress to play Max! She's some idiot from Florida! I haven't even read the book, but can already tell this vid is gonna suck!"

The littlest girl said: "Don't be mean. I've only been an extra."

Black hair: "This girl's gonna get it bad someday. But not today. She's gonna think-" I dodn'y let him finish the sentence before smacking my large and battered copy of The Angel Experiment in the back of his head. Hard.

I said, "I may be inexperienced, but at least I'm not a dipthong." **(My favorite word!)**

Black hair looked enraged, ginger was trying not to laugh, the girl was wide eyed, and the little kids seemed very surprised.

Ginger spoke up first, "So you heard that? Don't worry, Beck has anger issues. My name's Soren. I'm playing Iggy." And he was HOT! Pale blue eyes, pale skin, light freckles, and a cheery smile suggesting he had something up his sleeve.

"Hey! I'm just saying!" Black hair - Beck - said. I could tell we wouldn't get along.

"Saying what? You're a selfish person severely affected by Hollywood madness? Yep, seems about right. You probably got Fang, hm? That's gonna go downhill quick. Oh yeah, my name's Robin." I would've used harsher language, but there were small children watching.

"But-"

"But nothing. Now, forget it." I turned to the kids and asked in a much nicer tone, "What are your names?"

"I'm Katrina, but call me Kit. Playing Nudge" The oldest girl said.

"Emma - as Angel." Said the youngest kid. She was just too cute!

"Andrew. Got the part of Gazzy" The boy spoke.

I imagined how I must look: Brown hair, hazel eyes, really pale, emo makeup, dark clothing. I could give a death glare to end all death glares one minute, and be a very nice person the next. I didn't go all out emo because that might've scared the kids.

All in all, not what someone would expect of a Florida girl.

"Ah, our stars of tomorrow!" A man's voice said excitedley. Turning, I saw that he was average height, wore a plaid flannel shirt, glasses, and jeans. He didn't look like much, but the hungry glind in his eyes made me think something was up. "My name is John Nielson, the director, and I welcome you all to Antana Studios! Please, come with me. I'll give you a tour of the set, we are going to be together for a while right? Let's get going!"

"Someone's a bit enthusiastic today." I muttered to Soren. He laughed

"He looks like he wants something from us." The teen whispered back, "But then again, most directors are like that on the first day."

"I take it that you have some experience in the acting field?"

"Not really, only a minor part in a stupid butchered plot movie."

Did that mean he cared about the book to movie process? Well, at least someone else cared.

"Ah-hem!" The director said. I hadn't been listening. "Ms. Fell, please tell me what is so interesting that has made you not pay attention."

He wanted en explanation?

Big mistake.

**I know I said the next chap wasn't coming till later, but I was inspired!  
****R&R please!**


End file.
